


Love Hurts

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Canon Universe, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Josh is Sad, M/M, One Shot, Short, its fluffy but then sad, love me, tyler is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things weren't quite the same. Romantic tension that had once led to cuddling and sometimes even kissing sessions late at night had become unbearably one-sided. Josh needed to let this go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Sit back, relax, and enjoy the Sad Gay.

The show ended, the audience clapped, Josh was sweating. Twenty minutes later, he was in the tour bus, sitting in a beanbag chair with Tyler's head in his lap and a Wii  
controller in his hand.  
“Dude, your calves are like... perfect.” noticed Tyler. “Do you drum with your legs or something?”  
“Well, the bass drum is- Dammit, Tyler, you made me mess up.”  
Tyler's eyes lit up and he giggled brightly. Josh returned the act.  


+++  


Tyler was really affectionate when he got tired.  
“Can we just sleep in here or something? Those bunks are so tiny.” said Tyler, “And plus you're comfy, I don't wanna move.”  
“Whatever man, just don't drool on me.”  
A few minutes later Tyler was curled up next to Josh, snoring. Josh planted a small kiss on his forehead because it seemed appropriate, and when he saw Tyler try to suppress a smile he realized he wasn't sleeping. Oops.  
“And you say I'm affectionate," grumbled Tyler.  
“Dude.”  


+++  


Tyler and Josh spoke in between kisses and sharp breaths.  
“Why didn't you tell me you were such a great kisser?”  
“It... never came up?”  
“Josh, this is amazing. Fantastic. Beautiful. You should've told me sooner, is what I'm saying.”  
“Well it's not gonna happen again if you don't stop talking.”  


+++  


Tyler had been on the phone for two hours. He met this girl, Jamie or Jenna or something, and they had been chatting it up nonstop.  
“Dude, don't you need to pee or something? It's been hours.”  
“Hm? Nah, I've got a jar in here in case of emergency. That was a joke.”  
“Alright. Good luck I guess?”  
Josh hated the stupid pit in his stomach, and listening to Taylor Swift's old stuff on repeat wasn't helping anything. He didn't hate Jenna or Tyler, he hated himself for not letting this go.  


+++  


On Tyler's wedding day, Josh still hadn't gotten rid of that pit in his stomach. Sure, Debby filled it for a while, but then she left and the pit grew slightly bigger. It hadn't been this bad in a while. Seeing the man he loved get married to someone else wasn't exactly ideal.  
They gave their vows, kissed, and Josh cried half out of happiness for his friend and half out of heartbreak.


End file.
